


Witcher tale: the cats path

by Adam99jt



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Clan Drummond, Deceptions, Elves, F/M, Gaetans story, Inspired by The Witcher, Journey, Karack, Monsters, Nilfgaard, Plots, Racism towards witchers, Sorceresses, The Skellige Isles (The Witcher), The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Witcher Contracts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam99jt/pseuds/Adam99jt
Summary: They say that no witcher ever died in bed, that their fate is to forever walk their path going from place to place, monster to monster. This is a tale of one such witcher, one from the infamous school of the cat.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Witcher tale: The cats path

Chapter 1: The raid

AN: Each chapter is a short story. Leave your opinion and reviews.

It was a cloudy and foggy morning when the ships captain came out of his cabin, most of the sailors were on the deck taking care of their usually business. The black sails of the other Nilfgardian ships could still be noticed in the fog, six warships in total with another six being merchant ships. Like the other detachments this one was give orders to patrol the coast and guard the merchant convoys from raiders. The Skelligen raiders have became a problem in this area as of late. Their leader, one of the Drummond clan named Ragnar was raiding and pillaging for the past few months and the trade has started to suffer, so a part of the Nilfgaardian navy was sent to deal with them. The nilfgaardian captain went to the front of the ship, still assessing the situation. He was confidant that that his little fleet could take on the Skelligen raider with easy. The first mate approached the captain, unease could easily be noticed on his face. The captain turned to his first mate and told him to relax, that the raiders don't stand a chance against them, that they are nothing more than a nuisance. Then out of nowhere a horn was heard, a battle horn. The two looked in front of them and saw a large longboat coming strait at them.

The captain yelled "Morvudd! Seiâ'fyll aâ'anval! (Enemies! Attack formation!)." The nilfgaardian soldiers took their positions and braced for the incoming battle. At first they thought it was only one ship but to their surprise it turned out to be more then ten.

A voice came from one of the Skelligen ships "For clan Drummond! For Skellige!" The ships crashed into each other and the battle started. Drummond raiders jumped at the nilfgaardian ships, ready for battle. The outnumbered nilfgaardians stud strong, probably to no small part of their discipline.

Battle cries could be heard "Glòir aen Nilfgaard (Glory to Nilfgaard)"For a small moment the nilfgaardian captain thought that they almost won this battle, but then he noticed a strange man jumping into the fray. He did not look like other raiders, he wore light armor, had two swords on his back and a cat medallion around his neck. He pulled his steel sword out of its scabbard and started catting down the nilfgaardian force. He moved with such speed that no one could react in time, his fighting style looked more like a dance, he cut several man in half and dispatched others with ease. He easy dogged any attack that came at him and soon the ships crew was overrun by the raiders. In the end the nilfgaardian ships were taken over by the Drummond raiders and few remaining survives of the crew were tied up and put in the center of the ship. A large man with a brown beard and one eye approached them and beside him a bald man with a cat medallion, weird cat like eyes and a scar running across his left cheek. The captain looked at the two man with pure hate.

The nilfgaardian officer spoke "A d'yaebl aép arse!(Devil up your ass!)" The two man looked at each other and then the large man called one of his man to his side.

"What the hell is he saying Guthrum?" Ragnar asked. The captain repeated himself several more times and also added a few more insults. The man translated the nilfgaardians words to witch the Drummond leader only laughed. "You got a big mouth on you, well lets see if you will be talking like that when laying on the bottom the the sea. Boys take this one and toss him overboard!" Moments later two warriors took the captain and tossed him into the sea, still with ropes tide around his arms and legs.

Ragnar shouted at his men "Take everything you can boys! Its all ours now!"

One of the man came to Ragnar "What shall we do with the rest of them?"

"Well, leave them here, we need someone to tell the emperor who raided his convoys. Guthrum translate this: My name is Ragnar Oneeye of clan Drummond of Skellige. Tell your emperor that it was me and my raiders who took your precious cargo. And that Skellige will never bow down to anyone, especially not Nilfgaard." The man did as he was told and translated his leaders words to the terrified remains of the Nilfgaardian crew. After they were done with the plundering, the raiders returned to their ship and set sail away from there. The ships were loaded with loot, everything from fine silk to gold and jewels. The witcher was standing at the edge of the ship when Ragnar approached him.

"This was quite the trove, probably one of my best and you were great out there, are you shore you wouldn't want to stay with us? With you we would be unstoppable."

The witcher didn't move, he only spoke in a deep voice "As I said before Ragnar I will aid you only until you get to Kerack, that was our deal."

"Alright, but its a shame to waste your talents hunting monsters in some god forgotten swamps for a few coins when you can get all you want with us."

"I'm a witcher Ragnar, my place is on the path hunting monsters not people."

"Yet you don't have a problem killing them, you proved as much."

"Yes, school of the cat witchers don't have a problem killing people like others do, but that does not mean all of us like it."

"Shame, but well if that is what you want I will not argue with you. We are going to Karack to drop you off and then me and my boys are going back home. People back home are going to love what we bring back."

The witcher turned around and looked at the raider "Thank you old friend."

"Ah don't mention it, I still owe you for saving my live from those sirens. So where are you going after Karack? Temeria. Redania."

"Probably, but my final destination is Kovir. I heard that people pay good money there for witcher work."

"And when the winter comes?"

"Who knows, maybe I will stay there or I might return to Skellige or I might die fighting some monster for a few coins somewhere. We will see what the future brings."

"Well then I suggest you take some rest, I will inform you when we reach Karacks shore."

The skelligen longboats were really some of the best in the world and the men manning them were truly some of the sailors, they reached Karack in short time and the cat witcher was once again setting off on his path. The two friends said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Once he was back on the ship Ragnar looked back and said "Take care witcher Gaetan and good luck on your path."


	2. The lucrative contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaetan gets a contract from a wealthy and slightly mysterious client.

Chapter 2: The lucrative contract

In Karack the witcher acquired a mount and went on his path. He roamed the countryside taking contracts where ever he could, they were mostly contracts with the smallfolk of the land who paid what little they could for every ghoul and drowner he killed. The witcher wanted more coin but he knew that that was all they could spare. That was until he reached a small merchant town near the border of Kerack and Temeria. Gaetan entered the town inn, looking for a freshly cooked meal and maybe a room to stay for the night, sleeping under a tree might be relaxing but after a while, you start to miss the comfort of a normal bed. The approached the innkeeper and asked for food and lodging witch the man gave him. For dinner, he was given chicken stew which wasn't bad but he did eat much better ones in the past. He noticed that since he arrived most of the people's eyes were on him.

There was a group of traveling merchants sitting on one table with their servants sitting on the other, several town guards that were getting drunk on cheap wine and some other townsfolk. He turned his head to look at the other side of the inn, where he only saw a woman sitting in the corner of the room with a dark hood over her head with some strands of blond hair visible, unlike the rest of the crowd here she smelled like roses and lilac. He deiced to return to his meal when he was done he took another look around and saw that the woman was gone. While on his way to his room for the night he was stopped by one of the guards shouting at him.

"What are doing here mutant? Leave before something bad happens to you."

The witcher did not move, only responded in a calm voice "I'm only passing by. I don't want any trouble."

"You stepped I trouble the moment you came here mutant. You are nothing more than an abomination, a freak. Witchers, elves, dwarfs all of you are the same."

"As I said I don't want any trouble. Leave."

"Leave? Us? You got it wrong freak, you will leave now or get punished."

"I'm not leaving, not until tomorrow"

"Then punishment it is." The soldier lifted his fist and aimed it for the witcher's face but the witcher dogged it easily. Several more strikes came from the guard before Gaetan had enough and decided to end this. He dogged the incoming attack and grabbed a bottle from a nearby table and smashed it on the man's head. The two other guards watched as their friend fell to the ground. They immediately longed at the witcher in the hope of avenging their friend. Fists started flying in all directions, but none came close to striking the feline witcher. The second one he dispatched by punching him in the stomach and the third one by knocking him out with an uppercut. When it was over Gaetan glanced around to see the reaming few guests of the inn were staring at him with fear in their eyes.

He looked at the keeper and said "I will be in my room. No one disturbs me." The keeper only gave him a nod in confirmation. There weren't any other incidents during the night, so he slept well. In the morning as he was preparing to leave a messenger arrived. He told the witcher that he was wanted at the De Viret estate. He was intrigued by this news, he is rarely invited to the homes of anyone especially the ones that belong to the upper class. After accepting the invitation, he followed the servant to the manor. At the gate he was greeted by two servants, one took his horse and the other led him inside the large house. There he was told to wait for the owner to come and talk to him. He waited in the hall with large steps that lead to the upper floors. Some time past and there was still nobody there that wanted to talk to him. He was starting to grow frustrated when he heard a voice coming from the large steps.

"Forgive me for keeping you waiting, I had some important business to take care of." It was a woman. She had blond hair. Green eyes and wore an extravagant blue dress. She also smelled like roses and lilac."When I first ordered my messenger to bring you here I had my doubts that you will come. But here you are."

"It is rear for me to be called to someone's estate like this, so care to tell me what you need?"

"Right to the point. You witchers really are a serious breed." The woman said in an amused tone. She was now standing only a few meters from him. "We will talk business but I always first like to know with who I'm doing business with. I'm Olivia de Viret lady of this fine estate and your name is?"

"If you have to know, my name is Gaetan, as you already know I'm a witcher. Now tell me why you summed to here."

"If you wouldn't mind, it has been quite the morning for me and I would like something to water my throat with. Follow me to the garden and there we will talk." Gaetan only looked at the woman but did not protest. Once they arrived at the garden Olivia ordered one of the servant girls to fetch some wine from the cellar for her and their guest. The girl returned with a bottle of fine Toussaint wine and some cups. She placed them on the table and poured and wine into them. "You can leave wine and leave." The girl did as she was told and left. Lady Olivia took a sip from her cup and returned to their conversation. The witcher was now certain that she was the woman from the inn. They say that the curiosity killed the cat, but the witcher wanted to know why was she there last night.

"You were there in the inn when I arrived last night, weren't you?"

"You caught me red-handed witcher, yes that was me."

"Why if I might ask?"

"To see you of course. When I heard what a witcher had entered the town I had so see it for myself. It is a rear thing to see a witcher. I also heard that you came into confrontation with some of the guard, shame I wasn't there to see it."

"There wasn't much to see. They attacked me and I defended myself, that is it. Now tell me why did you bring me here?"

"You see I'm in need of your services master witcher and I'm ready to pay the price you ask for taking care of a certain problem for me."

"It depends on what that problem is. And judging from the estate you can pay anyone to take care of this for you."

"The estate isn't mine, it belongs to my husband but I do run it and all other important things. My problem master witcher is that caravans caring my goods have been attacked at every point for the past few months."

"And what I'm supposed to do with that?"

"Kill the thing attacking them because you see it is a horrible beast that has been cosigning me this trouble and its starting to get bad for business. I'm losing a lot of potential profit." Gaetan took a sip from his cup and gave it a thought. This might be just the job to get him out of the hole.

"I will kill the creature for you, but it will cost you."

"I can pay any price you ask, within reason of course."

"If it is as big of a nuisance as you say, 250 crowns."

"That is a lot, 150 crowns."

"200 and not a copper less."

"You drive a hard bargain witcher but I'm in need of your help so I except. You will receive your payment after you slay the damn thing. It has been mostly attacking the caravans going along the north path, I suggest you start there." The witcher was delighted by the news but he did not show it, his face remained stern as the moment he sat at the table with her. He did not know well what kind of a beast he is going to face. The witcher drank the last few drops of wine that were in his cup and went about completing the task. Gaetan tracked the creature down the north road and into the forest. On the road, he found one of the sights of a previous attack, the tracks in the mud and claw marks on a nearby tree made it easy to figure out that creature was the corporate, a wyvern.

The wyvern will try to attack from the air, attempting to knock him down using its wings. After it lands it will attack with its tooth-filled beak in an attempt to draw attention away from its most deadly weapon, the stinger that can be found at the end of its long tail. A single strike from this carries a risk of poisoning from powerful toxins. Even a witcher will experience wrenching pain when injected with the venom, so preparing ahead of time with golden oriole should do the trick. He carefully gathered the herbs he needed for his potions, once he was done he mounted his horse and went to face the beast. Following its tracks, through the forest, the man came to a cave which he suspected was the wyverns den. He consumed bindweed and blizzard potions for increased resistance to acid and toxins and to boost his reflexes. Once he was ready he entered the cave, it dimly lit but he could see perfectly thanks to his witcher eyes. Carefully traversing the inside of the cave he listened to any sign of the creature but did not hear any, there were only bones and pieces of clothing lying down on the ground. He arrived at a large room which had stalactites hanging from the ceiling of the cave, carefully he looked around making light steps as he did so. Then he heard something coming from behind him. The witcher turned and saw the wyvern standing on a small platform above him, it immediately jumped on him. He dodged the attack and prepared himself for a strike of his own but the wyvern attacked again but this time with even greater force. Once again Gaetan dodged the incoming attack but this time it came close to striking him.

"Enough games. Let's finish this." Gaetan charged at the beast carefully avoiding its deadly stinger. He managed to cut just below one of its knees and then slash it across its chest. The wyvern screamed in pain. Angered, it charged again at the brave witcher who performed a pirouette and slashed his silver sword across its tail cutting of its stinger. A few seconds later the beast fell to the ground, barely breathing, its eyes looked up at the witcher who brought his sword to its head and pushed it down between its eyes. The wyvern was finally dead and he could now collect on his reword. To have proof he slew the beast Gaetan cut off its head and brought it back to the manor. The sun was setting when the witcher returned back to the manor and the beasts head was hanging from the saddle, lady Olivia came out to greet him.

"Have you done it? Have you killed the beast?"

"See it for your self." The witcher pointed to the head hanging from his saddle. Olivia came closer to it, looking at it curiously. Most women that look at something like this would usually faint or throw up but not lady Olivia, she only stared at it with awe. Gaetan finally decided to bring her back into reality.

"I took care of your problem and now I expect to be compensated for that."

"Of course master witcher, I'm a woman of my word after all." a servant came holding a bag of coins and handed it to the lady. "All is here, as we agreed. You can count if you wish." She gave the bag to the witcher.

"I will trust you on this one. Now I must return back on the path."

"One more thing, I will give you another 25 crowns for the head. I wish to hang it as a trophy. Gaetan agreed, he took the money while the servant took the wyvern head.

"Why don't you stay here for the night, it is almost dark after all."

"No thank you, but I think I had it with this place for the time being. Goodbye."

Olivia smiled "Goodbye master witcher, I hope we meet again." And with that Gaetan climbed on his horse and set off to the next part of his journey.

AN: This short story was really fun to write and I hope you guys like it. Feel free to leave your opinion.


End file.
